Not So Innocent
by BurningMatters
Summary: Being 16 isn't exactly easy. Getting dumped isn't easy. Having two guys fighting over you isn't easy. And being the new it girl while a group of vicious girls are after you? Hard as hell. Jassie. Dlyane first ever! AU. FINALLY CHAPTER 6 IS UP!
1. Drama Central

**Not-So-Innocent**

**Disclaimer for Entire Story: **Lisi Harrison can have a Martini. As for me? Nope.

**Summary:**

Massie Block is a nobody until one day her best friend tries to set her up with one of the most popular guys in school. Suddenly, all the guys want her. She is suddenly popular and gets to choose from three ultra-hot super-popular guys. But will it get to her head?

Massie Block gulped down another Dixie cup of 100-dollar-a-keg beer and leaned up against a column. A gaggle of brightly dressed girls walked by and scowled at her. Massie openly rolled her eyes and shot them the bird.

"Hey." Layne Abeley walked up from behind her, holding two drinks in her hand- one for her, one for Massie.

"Thanks." Massie replied and turned to Layne to compliment her on her purple tube socks, but Layne wasn't facing her.

"Ugh. She's not even that pretty." Layne snorted. She was looking at Alicia (the school tramp) who was "seducing" a group of boys.

As if reading her thoughts, Layne said, "They _aren't _just another group of preppy boys. They aren't just semi-hot like the rest. Those are the _Tomahawks, _as in the _soccer team. _The absolute hottest guys in Westchester freaking County."

"Sure. But that doesn't mean they have personalities. Or brains." Massie noted, "Plus, _you _have Dempsey."

"I'm not talking for me, I'm talking for _you_."

"Me?" Massie shook her head, "No way."

"Yeah-huh." Layne replied. "You'd look good with that Josh kid. Or maybe Derrick..."

Layne looked over where Derrick was rubbing his hand through his sandy blonde hair while talking to his equally blonde girlfriend Claire Lyons.

Massie held back a giggle. "Derrick. As in Derrington Derrick?"

"Okay, maybe not. But Josh..."

"Josh and Alicia are the it-couple. I could never split them up." Massie stated simply.

"Mass, it's senior year! They've been going out for 4 years! Josh needs a break from... it." Layne protested.

"Whatever." Massie sighed. "Let's get some pot."

"Wow, pot." Layne said, "I thought your limit was once a month. That would make 3 times."

"Whatever." Massie huffed and went outside.

-0000-

"Good Morning, Tomahawks! Alicia Rivera here for your morning announcements..."

That's all Massie Block heard. She was still a little hung over from Saturday's party. Pot plus overpriced beer equals major hangover. Plus who wanted to hear Alicia's voice at 8:15 am?

Buzz...Buzz... Buzz...

Massie's Blackjack II vibrated.

**Layne: **zomg. J.H. is ttly chckn u out

**Massie: **John Horton? I tht he ws gay...

**Layne: **no! he is. josh hotz.

**Massie: **y r u so in2 setn me up w him?

**Layne: **cuz hes hot, u ned a bf, and u & hm r gd xs 10 4 echothr

**Massie: **I like DH btr.

**Layne: **fne! il set u up. c's chetn on hm neway

**Massie: **wht!? no.

**Layne: **i knw u ddnt like him. 1 dte w/ J, no more annoynce

**Massie: **no way.

**-0000-**

**716-0089: **ask Mass on a date

**Josh: **who is this?

**716-0089: **Layne Abeley. I sit nxt 2 u in Rdng.

**Josh: **oic lemme ad u

**Josh: **im gon out w alicia

**Layne A: **shes chtng on u w kemp

**Josh: **WHAT!? how do u kno?

**Layne A: **ask ne1.

Layne watched as poor Josh leaned over and whispered something to Juan Keratz.

**Josh: **fine. w/ who?

**Layne A: **Massie Blck. she sttng nxt 2 Amber.

**Josh: **i guss.

**Layne A: **??

**Josh: **shes prtty bt idk her.

**Layne A: **so? flirt!

-0000-

"Massie Block, huh? She's hot." Chris Plovert said.

"Yeah. But I don't know her."

"So? She's hot. It's called a hookup." Kemp replied.

Josh glared at him and turned around.

"Whatever. See you later. And Kemp? Have fun with Alicia."

Josh turned around and exited the boy's locker room while Kemp's mouth dropped open. That's all he needed as proof. He flipped up his cell phone.

"Hey Alicia? We are over." he snapped the phone shut. The more he thought of this Massie girl, the more he liked her.

Duh-duh-duh-duh-duh. Josh's cellphone rang. He checked it to make sure it wasn't Kemp or Alicia. It was Derrick.

"Hello?"

"Dude! You know that girl Massie Block? I asked her out and she said yes!" Josh almost dropped his phone. Massie was _his_. Josh clutched his phone tightly.

"What about Claire?"

"Oh, she was cheating on me with some guy named Dempsey, so I dumped her. Dude Massie is so hot!" Derrick exclaimed.

"Hey I have to go. Bye!" Josh quickly hung up. Maybe he shouldn't have dumped Alicia...

Now he only had one choice: Olivia Ryan.


	2. Memories of Past Horror

_**Chapter Dos : )**_

Massie Block dived into her soft princess-style bed and sighed. Derek Harrington. How could she even date him? She wasn't that cool. She wasn't even preppy. She was practically the opposite of what guys like him liked: she was punk, she was a rebel, she shopped at Hot Topic. Guys like him were supposed like designer-clad girls whose favorite colors were pink. It just didn't add up. Not only that, but it was so... sudden.

_And I know... There's nothing I can say... to change that part... to change... so many bright lights to cast a shadow..._

Her phone blasted Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance, almost as if proving that fact.

Massie checked caller ID. Layne.

"Hello?"

"DEMPCHEATONME!" Layne sobbed.

"What?" Massie asked, making sure she heard that right.

"DEMPSEY CHEATED ON ME! With Claire Lyons." Layne screeched.

"Oh my God." Massie exclaimed.

"I confronted him and asked him why. He said guys like good girls. And good girls don't do drugs or drink underage." Layne broke into another fit of heaving sobs.

"Well after that last party, I was ready to stop anyway... if that helps?"

Layne just kept on crying.

"C'mon Layne. You don't need that loser. If he's gonna stoop that low... Come over. We can watch scary movies and drink..." Massie paused. She was gonna say martinis but...

"Virgin Strawberry Daquris."

"Okay." Layne sniffed and hung up.

Massie sat on her bed and pet the black spray paint marks on her pink silk comforter as she wondered if there was any truth to what Dempsey had said. Massie knew what she was doing was bad, but it was the only way to get away from her terrible past... and present.

-0000-

"Massie, get your ass down here!" a male voice bellowed from downstairs.

Massie sleepily looked at the clock: 3:12 A.M.

She wearily walked down the spiral staircase

Her father, William, pulled her close, as if he was trying to give her a hug, but instead slapped her face.

"You forgot to mop the floors."

"I'm sorry dad-" Massie tried, but William through her on the floor.

"Sorry isn't good enough." he growled.

He grabbed her up and threw her against the wall.

"Don't forget, bitch. I need my laundry."

He spat on her face and walked into the master bedroom while she cried.

"You are just like your mother!" William yelled from his room, "Worthless and bitchy."

**The Reviews you gave me were nice. Gimme Some More : )**


	3. All Around Me

Kendra Fisher-used-to-be-Block sighed and slammed down the phone. Figures William would've made her impossible to find. William, the ass that tried to ruin her life, had her only daughter and was probably doing the same thing to her. She knew he would do anything for her not to find Massie.

Kendra wondered now if she did the wrong thing or not, leaving 4-year-old Massie behind. She figured she did. Sneaking away would've been hard with a child in her arms. She had thought that once she was gone she could get her back. It was harder than she imagined.

She remembered that night. January 12th, 2000- the new year. Massie was going to turn 5 in April. William had come home drunk yet again- probably high too. But that night he was worse than before; he knew what she had been doing behind his back.

Although, she was just trying to get away from him. When she had married him she didn't know he was a drug-dealer and a hired killer; nor did she know he was some kind of Mafia prince. She had found someone normal to love- Jonathan Fisher. She had a son. William never even figured it out, even though Massie and Cam were fraternal twins. Not that he was even at the birth.

Now Kendra couldn't even find Massie. She had checked every school in Westchester County, except... no. He wouldn't? Would he? Send her to her school; Cam's school.

Kendra grabbed Cam's yearbook and scanned until she found the class of 2013.

**Block, Massie.**

**Block, Massie.**

**Block, Massie.**

There she was. She was right in front of her this whole time- and she didn't even know it. She walked downstairs to the basement.

"Cam?" Kendra asked Cam, who was sitting on the couch playing Halo.

"What mom?" Cam replied, not taking his eyes of the TV screen.

"Do you know Massie Block?"

"Uh, yeah. She's dating Derek. Why?"

"No reason."

Cam paused the game and looked at his mother weirdly. "Whatever."

0000

Massie Block strutted down the halls next to Derek Harrington. It was weird how it made her feel... powerful. She noticed Olivia Ryan and Claire Lyons flush red. Alicia noticed Claire's red face and signaled for her clique, the Fab Five, to follow her lead.

"Derry!" Claire said.

"Leave me alone, Claire." Derrick replied coldly.

"Better get away from the trash, Derrick." Alicia sneered, "It probably has a disease."

"I _am _away from the trash." Derrick growled pointedly.

Massie rolled her eyes at the lame diss Alicia probably thought was good.

"Hey, Alicia. Speaking of diseases, how's your HIV, Herpes, and HPV?"

The Fab Five gasped, and Massie smirked and pulled Derrick down the hall.

"Great one, Mass. Wanna come to the game Friday?"

"Thanks. And sure, I'd love to."

"Great."

0000

Josh Hotz glared at the way Massie and Derrick walked down the hallways. He didn't know why he was so obsessed with a girl he didn't even know. But the way her amber eyes sparkled intrigued him.

"Hey man." Josh turned it around. It was Cam.

"'Sup?"

"I dunno. Nothing, I guess. My mom was acting weird and asking about Massie last night. Weird huh?"

Josh nodded. "So you up for the game Friday?"

Cam's eyes flashed in excitement. "Of course. I can't wait to kick Grayson's ass. And see the girls all dressed up."

Josh smiled, knowing that the game was the best way to win over Massie.

"Oh believe me. It's gonna be on."

0000

**You should listen to: **My Apocalypse by Metallica

"5,4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" The boys took off across the green field, snatching the ball away from the Grayson players while Derrick guarded the net. Josh kicked the ball and ran as fast as he could towards the Grayson goalie. Unfortunately a Grayson player snuck up behind him and stole the ball, barreling straight towards Derrick. Josh grunted. This was his time to show off to Massie. He crossed over in front of the player and stole the ball. Goal! Josh looked up to see if Massie noticed. But she was talking to... Cam's mom?

0000

"Massie!" Kendra yelled over the screams of fans.

"Cam's mom?" Massie asked, confused.

"Massie, I need to talk to you." she said, "It's urgent."

0000

**DONE! CHECK OUT MY NEW SUMMARY! AND REVIEW! SORRY IT TOOK FOREVER!**


	4. One of Us

_**J**_osh Hotz ran up the bleachers shaking his shaggy, sweaty hair as he ran towards Massie. Maybe he could talk to her, tell her how perverted Derek was, and get her to fall for him. When he was three-quarters of the way there, he saw them. _Tears_. Real, salty, sad tears, streaming down her face along with black mascara and eyeliner. The thing was that Massie Block _never _cried. She was not a drama queen and she did not like showing her emotional side. She just preferred staring blankly into space. Even Josh knew that. Okay, maybe he had been stalking her a _little_, but still.

Josh paused. Massie was talking to Kendra Fisher, Cam's mother. _What was she saying to her? Was she hurting her? What was she doing? _It wasn't until Massie smiled and gave her a hug when Josh realized that they were tears of joy.

When they stopped embracing, Josh slowly walked up to Massie.

"Hey." he said and smiled.

Kendra looked at Massie, smiled, and walked away.

"Josh? Hey what's up?" Massie asked while wiping the tears and eyeliner on the back of her hand.

"Oh. Um nothing. Are you doing anything tomorrow? I was wondering if you wanted to play Halo. Derek," Josh gulped and grimaced, "told me you were awesome at it."

"Um... Okay? Sure?" Massie said it as if it were a question.

"Okay. I'll give you a ride home."

"Okay. Bye!"

0000

"Mom?" Cam asked, "Why is Massie Block walking towards our car?"

"I'll explain it in a second."

Massie opened the door to the Audi. "Hey Cam."

Cam gave her a weird look and replied, "Hey."

"Cam. I have... big news." Kendra started.

"Okay?"

"Massie is your twin sister."

**REVIEW to find out what happens next!**


	5. SOS

**Thank You hArRyPoTtErAnDtHeTwIlIgHtClIqE, for this fab chapter!!**

Massie smiled as she thought of her soon-to-be life. She now had a loving family who had embraced her with open arms. Her….mom (it was still overwhelming to think about) had promised to go to court with her situation, and that she would be able to come live with the Fisher's family soon. Her family. Another surprise, William Block wasn't even her biological father. Cam's dad was. Her dad.

Massie was practically grinning from ear to ear when a car pulled up in her driveway. She got up from her bed and walked downstairs, assuming it was Josh, picking her up for their Halo date. No, not date. She was dating Derrick. Still, she had made somewhat of an effort to dress up. She wore a tight-fitted Tokio Hotel t-shirt over a black miniskirt and purple striped arm-warmers. She was so excited that she was skipping over to the door and opened it before Josh got a chance to ring the doorbell. But it wasn't Josh on the other side of the door.

William Block stood on the doorstep, clearly drunk. "Lemme in, bitch." He shouted, his words slurred. He struck Massie hard on the shoulder, and Massie leapt aside. William didn't know anything about Massie's encounter with her mother, and Massie planned to keep it that way. So, she didn't want to anger her "father" any more than he already was.

"Did-jya do ma laundry?" he drunkenly asked. Massie's heart skipped a beat. _Laundry_. She had been so busy preparing for tonight she had forgotten to do William's laundry.

"I said, did ya do my laundry?" he asked, his voice getting louder. He was mad. Massie gulped.

"W-well, I was r-really busy, and, um, I k-kind of-" Massie stuttered.

"YES OR NO, DID YA DO MY LAUNDRY?" William Block roared.

"No." Massie said quietly. How could her life go from heaven to hell in less than a minute?

Massie cringed as William lunged toward her, pinning her against the wall. Massie closed her eyes and felt a blow to her left ear, and another to her right shoulder. She collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

"Get up, ya worthless shit." William was smiling at his "daughter's" pain.

Massie was still curled up in a fetal position on the floor, crying her eyes out. Eventually William got bored and left to go watch TV in the living room. He dropped his fat body onto the couch, turned on the television, and was out cold within a minute.

-xoxo-

Josh Hotz pulled up into the Block's driveway and got out of the car. He had the present for Massie in his hands, and walked up to the door. He knocked three times. No answer. He knocked again and accidentally knocked the door open. He pushed it open and walked in. Josh Hotz saw something that made his heart sink to his toes.

Massie Block was lying on the floor, sobbing. "Massie!" Josh ran to her and put his arm around her, pulling her up into a sitting position. "What's wrong?" Josh was extremely worried. Massie had been so happy yesterday at the game, what had happened to make her so sad?

When Massie didn't respond, Josh asked again. "Massie, what's wrong?" Massie just shook her head and wiped the tears from her face. She was trying not to cry, but every once in a while, a sob would escape from her mouth.

"L-let's just g-get out of h-hear." Massie said between sobs. Josh led her out the door and opened the car door to the passenger seat for her. Massie smiled her thanks, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her big, amber eyes. _Focus_. Josh told himself. He got into the driver's seat and started the car. Massie's crying had reduced to loud hiccups now. Josh pulled out of the driveway and started toward his house.

"L-look, I'm really s-sorry about this." Massie started.

"Don't worry about it." Josh said, turning to smile at Massie. Massie smiled back, and this time it was genuine.

"I'm glad I have a friend like you, Josh." Massie said.

"You, too." Josh tried to feel happy about the complement, but Massie had said "friend." That's all they were. Just friends. He sighed.

"You okay?" Massie asked him. She was no longer crying. How brave she was.

"Yeah. I'm more worried about you." Josh said, turning to look at her again. Massie blushed, looking down. "I'm fine, really."

"Uh-huh." Josh said sarcastically. "And Cam is secretly my long-lost twin brother."

Massie burst into tears again. Josh looked at her, alarmed. What did he say?

"Massie! Are you okay? Was it something I said?" Josh asked.

Massie shook her head and took a deep breath. Then, she told Josh the whole story.

**This story seriously got me out of the "pit of doom". Expect another chapter quite soon!**


	6. Love Triangle

**Chapter 6**

"Wow." Josh shook his head slowly.

"Yeah. Why do you think I hate hugs. They literally hurt." Massie sniffed.

"So Mr. Fisher is your dad? And Cammie is your twin brother? Hell, no wonder he was the only one on the soccer team that didn't like you. Hmph. Well I'm going to take you to your mom's so you can rest. How about we go to dinner tomorrow?" Josh babbled.

"O.k."

-xx-

"He WHAT!?" Kendra Fisher yelped.

"Yeah, he raped and beat her. She has bruises everywhere. She said it hurts when someone gives her a hug." Josh said quietly.

"I knew he was bad but... he must've gotten worse." Kendra collapsed on the sofa. "Okay, I am calling the police."

"Yeah. I would. There was blood all over her back and head when I came."

Tears dripped down Kendra's face. "Okay, I'm calling. Will you be a witness?"

"Of course Mrs. Fisher."

"Good. I need my baby home right away."

"Can I go up and see her?" Josh asked while Mrs. Fisher dialed the number.

Kendra nodded. Josh walked up the spiral staircase and went straight in the room on the right. The room Kendra had just decorated for Massie.

The room was lavender and plushly decorated. Massie layed there, mascara hardened on her cheeks, her hair a mess. Still, to Josh, she still looked like a goddess. _Why couldn't she be single? _

"Hey Mass." Josh stroked her cheek. "I'm leaving. I just wanted to say...I'm always here for you. Always."

-xx-

Derek Harrington could not stand the sight of Josh Hotz, his supposed best friend, stroking Massie, his girlfriend,'s cheek. Josh might've thought he was all alone in Massie's room, but he didn't realize Derek was in the room too. It sickened Derek just thinking about the two of them. Derek knew he had to do something to stop his girlfriend from being stolen.

"Josh." Derek growled as he walked in the locker room.

"Yeah, 'bro?"

"Stop hitting on my girlfriend."

Josh turned bright red "What the hell are you talking about?"

Then Derek did it. He punched Josh straight in the face. The other boys circled around the two, who were fighting it out.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the chanted.

Finally Cam came over and seperated them.

"What the hell are you two doing."

"Josh is trying to steal Massie away from me." Derek lunged towards Josh, but Plovert held him back.

"She's not yours!" Josh spat.

"Yes she is!" Derek yelled.

"She is not a material item." Josh said quietly.

Derek ripped away from Plovert and stormed out of the locker room.

"Is it true Josh? Do you really like my sister?" Cam asked.

Josh nodded yes, then quietly went back to changing.

-xx-

"Massie?" Cam asked quietly as he walked in Massie's bedroom.

"Yeah?" she replied softly.

"Um... do you like Josh?"

"Uhh No!" Massie tried. It sounded fake.

"I just wanted to say... he likes you. Just don't cheat on Derek. It would break his heart." Then Cam left, leaving Massie thinking about what she should do.


End file.
